The Punk and The Prep
by Laugh Out Loud1
Summary: What happens when you mix up a punk rock Lily, and a preppy JAmes together, it only spells one thing DISASTER! Please R&R PG-13 for swearing and just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Elizabeth.  
  
A/N-Please R&R, and give me suggestions on how I can improve on my writing. I know my grammar sucks, but I'm trying to improve. Anyways I hope you enjoy, I made this ff to make an ff where Lily wasn't sickly sweet and got good grades. If one of my characters is Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue, please tell me, so that I can change them, cause I know how much everyone *loves* Mary-Sue and Gary-Sue characters. *Coughs*not*coughs*. Well anyways PLEASE R&R!!!!! And I hopes you enjoy!  
  
Lily Evans was a punk, she didn't get good grades in school, nor did she care. She frequently broke rules and got detentions. She only had one friend that was a girl. Her name was Elizabeth she was also a punk. The rest of her friends were all guys, almost all of them thought Lily were hot, and the other few thought Elizabeth was. James Potter on the other hand was quite different, he cared about grades immensely, and most of his friends were guys except when he got himself a girlfriend. He hardly ever broke rules and rarely got a detention. About the only thing that these two had in common were that they were a wizard and witch and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both in their 3rd year.  
  
Lily Evans sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by her usual friends. She stared out the window of the compartment door and saw Potter and his friends walking by, this time however joined by another, a short girl with long chestnut brown hair, deep blue eyes.  
  
"Potter's got himself another girlfriend,» she laughed  
  
"Wonder how long this one will last,» said Elizabeth, the rest of the people in the compartment laughed. Potter and his friends were their favorite people to laugh about. About half-an-hour into the train ride, things were getting boring at the Evans compartment, and at that moment Lily got a devilish idea.  
  
"I know, Liz and I, can go spy on Potter and his crew, than report back here" said Lily evilly. The rest of them nodded in agreement.  
  
~Back in the Potter Compartment~  
  
"So Bella, what's your favorite class?» asked James  
  
"How about I tell you my least favorite class and leave it at that"  
  
Sirius laughed, "You will never change"  
  
"I'm quite proud of myself, I mean look at you guys, you aren't pranking anymore, and Sirius, you actually pay attention!"  
  
"We can still be just like we used to be,» said James indignantly.  
  
"I bet you couldn't for one month be just like you used to be"  
  
"10 galleons, says we can" said Remus  
  
"You're on," she replied and shook hands with all of them. "Quel qu'un nous suive" she said in French.  
  
"Est qu'elle a des cheveux rouges, si elle a, on sait qui est la," said James  
  
"Oui, vien." The 5 friends crept silently along the wall, wands raised, they suddenly burst out of their compartment, Lily and Liz not really knowing what is happening are surprised, when they hear a few words and all the sudden they were turned pink. The looked up to see Potter and his crew laughing their heads off.  
  
"The Marauders- started Sirius  
  
" And Marauderette" said the girl  
  
"Yes and Marauderette, are back in town!" finished Sirius, they all gave each other high fives.  
  
"You think you're funny do you,» snarled Lily  
  
"Yes," said the girl.  
  
"And you aren't arrogant at all, are you" said Elizabeth sarcastically  
  
"Nope, I'm the sweetest person you'll ever meet" she replied just as sarcastically.  
  
"Change us back.KNOW!" said Lily her temper rising.  
  
"Well, what do you know, Evans' hair matches her temper.well used too that is, besides it won't come out for a week, and there is no use changing, we charmed it so whenever clothes touch you they will turn pink," said James. The 2 girls shot one last glare at the Marauders and Marauderette, and left cursing. They arrived at their compartment, 2 identical sour expressions fixed permanently on their faces.  
  
"We are going to kill Potter and his friends,» said Lily entering the compartment.  
  
"Literally" said a rather stupid boy called Kelly.  
  
"Yeah, that's right Kelly we're going to kill the Minister of Magic's son and his friends," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Cool!" He replied  
  
"I was being sarcastic you moron," she snapped  
  
"Oh, yeah I knew that" he said blushing while everyone else in the compartment rolled his or her eyes.  
  
~At the Potter Compartment~  
  
"So who exactly is this Evans chick?» asked Arabella  
  
"Lily Evans, is a fricken loser, she thinks she is the queen of the queens. She walks around as if she owns everything, and what she doesn't realize is that she isn't really that popular, no one from Ravenclaw likes her because she neglects her studies, and insults them because she's stupid, the Hufflepuff's hate her because she thinks she's so great and can walk all over them, the Slytherins hate her because she's a muggle-born, and the female population of Gryffindor hates her because she's steals all the guys, and we hate her because of reasons listed above (excluding the muggle- born reason)." Said Sirius  
  
"Sounds like a real bitch, but you know it could be do to family problems," said Arabella.  
  
"She lives a block a way from me, in a huge house, and her parents think she's an angel on earth," said Sirius.  
  
"Okay, well then you know what that means," she said slyly.  
  
"All out pranking spree!" said James happily.  
  
"This is going to be a kick-ass year," said Peter. Peter was the odd Marauder, while James, Sirius, and Remus, were all tall (averaging 5'7) and muscular. Peter was slightly short and chubby. While James and Sirius both had black hair, and Remus a dark shade of brown, Peter's was an almost platinum blond. Peter had baby blue eyes, which matched almost perfectly with James' who were only a few shades darker. Remus' were amber, and Sirius' were almost gray. But still in his way Peter fit in to the group perfectly, he was usually the quiet one, the one that the girls thought was adorable despite his below average looks.  
  
"Lalalala," sang Arabella in a ridiculously low voice, which contrasted immensely to her usual soprano voice.  
  
"Dot, dot, dot," said James.  
  
"That's my thing" she replied  
  
"Well I'm stealing your 'thing,'" he said  
  
"Did I say you could steal it?"  
  
"No-,  
  
"THEN YOU CAN"T STEAL IT!"  
  
"You wanna go?"  
  
"I would, but I'm to afraid I would hurt you."  
  
"Ooooo Jamison got burned, burned to hell, burned to hell I tell ya,» said Sirius  
  
"Sirius, shut up, you're not cool, come on Arabella let's take this outside," he said  
  
"Bring it on boy!" Arabella and James then left the compartment to go fight each other.  
  
"They so like each other," said Remus  
  
"They're in love," continued Peter.  
  
"Uhh, yeah sure," said Sirius  
  
"YOU LIKE HER!" Remus said.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE ARABELLA FIGG REMUS JAROD LUPIN!" he yelled  
  
"Denial, is the first sign my friend," continued Remus.  
  
"What sign?" asked Peter  
  
"The first sign of love," replied Remus dreamily.  
  
"Oh! Right, Duh?" said Peter. Peter and Remus looked at each other evilly and started chanting, "SIRIUS LOVES ARABELLA, SIRIUS LOVES ARABELLA, SIRIUS LOVES ARABELLA SIRIUS LO-  
  
"I DO NOT FUCKING LOVE ARABELLA FUCKING FIGG, NOW DROP IT!" said Sirius angrily, his eyes blazing. And until Arabella and James returned 5 minutes later (both had tails, horns, and multi-colorful spots all over them) Sirius sat there glaring at the two of them, in a rather uncomfortable silence.  
  
"It's very quiet in here,» whispered Arabella, "awww, is ickle Sirikins in a bad mood"  
  
"Ya think," he snapped.  
  
"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she snapped back.  
  
"Arabella, I'm not in a good mood, think about, know change yourself back before I start laughing," he replied grumpily.  
  
"Do I see a smile, I see a smile, come on Sirius, I know you're smiling, come on you're such a good smiler. There ya go, see I new you could do it," she said, in a girly voice. The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully, and as usual the Marauders ate most of the food off the trolley.  
  
~But back at the Evans Compartment things weren't as peaceful~  
  
"They turned us PINK!" said a very mad Lily Evans, "I can not believe they did that!"  
  
"Stupid gay prepholes," muttered Elizabeth holding up her former brunette hair, which was, know hot pink.  
  
"I hate them, no I loathe them," said a fourth year with dark hair, and brown eyes and went by the name of Joffrey Lupul. His parents were friends with Potters and whenever he used to go over to their house he would fall victim to their pranks.  
  
"We know Joffrey, that's the 5th time you've said it," said Elizabeth.  
  
"We have to get revenge, nay we must," said Lily, "I mean how hard could it be to prank a bunch of preps." Laughed Lily. Little did she know it took a lot more than luck and skill to prank the Marauders, and the Marauderette.  
  
Foot Note: There's the first Ch. of my fic., and I hopes you all enjoyed it. And I'll try my best to post at least once a week. 


End file.
